


[Podfic] Oh Glory

by MistMarauder



Series: Heaven Need a Sinner (Podfics) [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Everybody Lives, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: "How do you want it, querido?" Vasquez asked against Faraday's mouth, voice husky with desire, running his thumbs in long strokes down the lines of Faraday's hips.
    Faraday considered him for a long moment - mouth swollen and tilting up at the corners, hair mussed, dark eyes warm and soft in the golden light off the fire, the last thin vestiges of daylight coming in through the windows. It made Faraday's chest hurt to look at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339752) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thank you as always, TDT. I hope you enjoy. <333

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ttsf0uup27vbrtl/Oh_Glory.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gklpgbe5exwph5y/Oh%20Glory.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
